tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Thasalie Iverul
Thasalie Iverul (タサリエ イバラールー Tasarie Ibarārū) is a member of the Mew Mew Harmony. She's also a member of their pop group named ღElemental∿Heartღ. Her alter ego is Mew Fleur (ミュー フルール Myuu Furūru). Appearance Civilian Thasalie is 167cm in height and 63kg in weight. She has dark brown eyes and dark, straight hair that reaches her shoulders. Taylor's not much into fashion, but she likes pastel colors, especially baby pink and turquoise. Mew Fleur Mew Fleur has wavy, turquoise hair with white bunny ears. She has pink choker with her gold flower as her transformation item. Flower wears a short pink strapless dress with white bunny tail and has gloves with the same color. Her garter is on her left leg. She wears pink high heels that reach her calf. Fleur has turquoise lace lining the top of her dress and the top and bottom of her arm garters, leg garter, and her choker. Mew Mark Thasalie's Mew mark is located on Thasalia's outer side of left ankle. It's a pair of bunny ears and tail with decorations around it. Personality Thasalie is shy, but loyal girl. She cares deeply about her friends and nature. But, Thasalie can be very stubborn and not willing to listen to the other side of the story, making fast decisions. She doesn't like to fight, but when it comes too far, Thasalie can get really furious and person who you just can't talk to. Even so, she's really cute little baby that likes hugs with her best friends and teammates. Thasalie's that kind of person that always first look out after her friends, and then herself. She also has a big love for flowers and nature, thus, she takes care of the garden on her Earth home. Abilities Thasalie's DNA is fused with Florida White Bunny. With Bunny's abilities, Thasalie is a good runner and great jumper. She can hear everything much clearer then humans or rabbits since both are mixed together. Thasalie can smell on great distance, making her nose great sweet-tracer. She can turn into Albino Bunny by pinching her Mew Mark. If she's angry, upset, surprised, scared or pleased, bunny ears and tail can pop out. Transformation Thasalie activates her Mew Flower necklace by giving it her DNA with a kiss, and then saying "Mew Mew Harmony, Harmonize!". It starts to make petals. The next scene shows curved Flower into a baby-like pose, with merging DNAs in the background. She corrects her body and wind of petals cover her hair, coloring her hair in turquoise. Her bunny ears and tail appear and her eyes change color into pink. Afterward, petals cover her whole body to transform into Flower's Mew Mew outfit. In the end, her Mew Flower necklace becomes golden and attach to her choker. Her final pose is shy stand. The background is filled with baby pink and turquoise petals. Weapons and Attacks Weapons Mew Fleur's weapon is Wand of Nature. Wand of Nature has a baby pink holder with darker pink on the top and turquoise at the end. At the end of the holder, it has three pink petals. At the top, it has two turquoise leaves and two teal laces which lead to the pink flower-shaped top. In the middle of the flower is turquoise, circle-shaped. As a weapon, the Petal Bow, Wand turns into a bow with a turquoise blade, while the design is designed mostly around petals. The bow itself can create arrows that are also similar in the design of it. However, as a bow with its arrows, it can only be used in combat. As a wand, the Wand of Nature is mostly used in Mew Fleur's purification attacks and group purification attacks, because its purpose is a magic caster. As a weapon, Petal Bow is used for combat purposes. Even if it's bow and arrow, this weapon can be used in short-range attacks. It is able to summon arrows, giving Fleur more freedom. The Bow is also able to summon strong winds by being launched and use the power of leaves and petals. Attacks Fleur's first finishing attack is "Flower Petal Rupture!". It has the power to purify Dyorixes and change everything back to normal. Her second finishing attack is "Nature Call!". It's upgraded version of the first finisher. When she's with the group, she can perform "Mew Cosmical Balance!". Relationships Magdalena Feos Thasalie and Magdal ena are really good friends. Thasalie always asks Magdalena for advice for every situation and both are big lovers of flower fashion. Magdalena likes to see Thasalie's wild nature, like she does when Thasalie determines something so badly, she'll do anything, even go totally wild and weird. Magdalena, along with Neyla, always pushes Thasalie outside her shadow, as Taylor is very calm and serene, which almost makes her very unsocial. Neyla Peles Thasalie and Neyla have known each other for a long time, longer than Magdalena. Thasalie was always the shy one and that irritated Neyla who wasn't a shy person at all, so she was kind of "lea der" in their friendship. But when they met Magdalena, they totally changed that bad thinking of each other. Thasalie usually helps Neyla to find perfect fashion designs and matches her outfit, while Neyla helps Thasalie around her garden and animals. Neyla was also the first one to break Thesa's barrier of timidness. Category:Mew Mew Harmony Category:Mews with Rabbit Genes Category:Females Category:Weapon Users: Bow and Arrow Category:Mew Mews Category:Heroes